Destiny
by Siriania
Summary: All she know is the life of a Jedi and the code. But all that is to be shaken at its foundation when she meets and gets to know a certain Jedi Master. Will she follow her destiny or turn away from it?


Chapter 1

The sky is set on fire by the setting sun and the traffic lines glitters like crystals when reflected by the sun. People are chatting in different languages on the streets.

A hooded figure is standing next to a fence, watching the sunset. The cloak is dark brown and very dirty. The figure turns its head and looks at the crowd. Under the hood shows a human female's face. Her blue green eyes follows the people as they move around on the lane.

Suddenly there is a beeping sound from her belt and she sighs. Then she takes up her comlink and press the button on it.

"Yes?"

"Knight Reike, you are requested to return to the Temple immediately. Master Yoda request to speak with you."

"I understand. On my way."

The transmit ends and she puts back the comlink in her belt. She looks at the sun again and then slowly walks away from the place, towards her speeder.

The sun is setting fast and when she arrives at the Temple hanger it have already disappeared behind the horizon. She parks and jumps out of the speeder, ordering a droid to clean it before walking to the lift. Inside the lift she leans against the wall. Her mission had been rough so she decide to stop by her own quarters first, before seeing Master Yoda.

"I hope Master Yoda don't complain about me taking time to refresh myself before meeting him." The lift stops and the door opens. She walks down the corridor to the quarters. After a few turns here and there she finally reaches her quarters and enters. She throws her extremely dirty robe on the floor, just next to the door. Her cloths soon follows the same fate and she sighd with relief when she feels the water on her skin, feeling two weeks of lower Coruscant dirt running away.

"That felt great." She says when she steps out of the refresher with a towel around her body. "Let's see if I can get dressed and meet Master Yoda."

She opens her closet and takes out her spare outfit and quickly gets dressed. With ease she pulls her belt with her lightsaber to her with the force and puts it on while walking towards the lift.

xXx

Before she even knocks on the door, it opens. She enters and finds Yoda sitting on his meditation cushion.

"Waiting, I have. A lot to discuss, we have"

"I'm sorry for being late, Master Yoda. The mission took longer than we thought and I really had to take a shower before seeing you. The lower parts are getting worse."

"Surprised, I'm not." He sighs. "But called you here to speak about your mission to the lower parts, I have not. New mission for you I have."

She stares at him. "Master, a new mission? I haven't even been able to make a report on this one."

"Have to wait, the report has. To go to the Saki System, I need you." He points at her. "To the planet Sakiya. In severe danger, two Jedi's are. To rescue them I need you. Important information that we need, they have." He lower his head.

"I understand. Brief me."

Master Yoda activates a hologram of the planet.

"This area they crashed somewhere in." he points towards a place on the planet. "The area is a dense tropical jungle, so hard, to reach them, it will be. Their ship is heavily damage and, lost all communication, they have. To go in and locate them and bring them home, we need you."

"Me alone?" she says surprised. "In a situation like this there are always more than one that goes on a rescue mission."

"Afford to do that, in this case, we can not. This alone, we need you to do. The council are sure that, succeed, you will. On you, Master Kenobi and his padawan depends."

"I understand. I will leave immediately.

She stands up, bows toward master Yoda before walking towards the door.

"Lenne..." Yoda says.

She turns around. "Yes?"

"... May the force be with you."

"You too Master Yoda." Lenne nods towards him and walks away, towards the hanger. Where a ship is waiting for her.

xXx

Down in the hangar she meets up with a Twi'lek Jedi.

"Master Niika, what a pleasure to see you."

"Lenne." The Twi'lek says and pulls her into a hug. "Time flies past so fast these days."

"Not fast enough Niika."

They laugh.

"I'm not here for fun. I need a ship."

"I know and I have the perfect one ready. It's small and fast. Will take you in and out, wherever you need to go." Niika leads her towards a small ship. "Please don't crash this one for I'm kind of found of it."

"Now I am hurt. I never crash the ships, it's my master that crash them." Lenne says with irony in her voice.

Niika shakes her head. "Whatever." She smiles. "Just be careful ok?"

"Always." Lenne says as she walks up into the ship and just before she enters she turns around. "May the force be with you, Master Niika."

Niika watches as her friend takes off. "Please be careful, something tells me this will not go as you plan." She whispers.

xXx

The ship pulls out of hyperspace and Lenne looks at the green planet in front of her. She puts in the coordinates from Master Kenobi's last transmission and enters the atmosphere.

When she arrives at the coordinates she circles the area before finding a good landing place. And landing meant balance the sip on a thick big tree branches. What she did not like about the spot was that it was a long way away from where Master Kenobi might be. With a sigh she walks out of the cockpit into the common area of the ship and removes her robe.

"Won't be needing this. It will only be in the way." Lenne says as she carefully folds it and place it on the table.

Then she leaves the ship and close it behind her. She starts up the tracking device, which is already programmed with Master Kenobi's coordinates. It starts beeping, showing the way and she follows the signal.

The sun is slowly setting and she is not even close to Master Kenobi. Lenne stops, leaning against the tree. She reaches for her water and takes a few sips while looking up at the sky.

"I will not reach them before the sun sets at this tempo." Sighing she continue towards Master Kenobi.

xXx

It's close to midnight when she spots the wreck. Lenne reaches out in the force and senes one close and someone else further down.

"Who's there?" a young male voice says.

"I'm Jedi Knight Reike. You must be padawan Skywalker." Lenne says calmly.

Out from the wreck a young boy appears.

"Yes, I'm Anakin Skywalker, padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Where is he?" She already feared the answer.

"He is in the front of the ship that is further down. He is badly injured. "Anakin says and looks down. "I just returned here to look for food."

"It's alright Anakin. We all need to eat and it's too dark to do anything now so lead me to your Master." She says calmly to the padawan.

He nods and together they climb down to the rest of the wreck and it don't take them long time to do it.

xXx

Anakin leads her inside. Some lightsticks are scattered around, lighting the room.

"Master, backup has come." He says as he sits down next to the Jedi who sits on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Master Kenobi smiles at his padawan and the looks up.

"I'm glad that the Temple got our message. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Lenne stares at him as he slowly speaks due to the pain. His eyes are light in its color and she can see that he was a man with knowledge.

"I'm Lenne Reike." She sits down on the other side of him. "The council sent me to rescue you."

xXx

Obi-Wan feels his padawan coming back. Someone is with him, someone connected to the force. He tries to sit up but groans in pain. He takes a deep breath and force his body to sit up more straight and leans against the wall. The pain from his broken leg and rib makes him to almost pass out. He hears Anakin enter with the person he has with him.

"Master, backup has come." His padawan says as he kneels beside him.

Obi-Wan looks at him and smiles. He was glad that Anakin had come back so soon.

He looks up towards the one that Anakin had brought with him.

"I'm glad that the Temple got our message. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Just speaking hurt like hell and he focus his eyes on the Jedi.

"I'm Lenne Reike." She says as she sits down next to him.

In the light from the sticks he see her eyes glowing like stars. He feels himself drowning in them.

"The council sent me to rescue you." Her voice is calm,

He nods and rest his head against the wall.

"Skywalker, take a scout in the area."

"Master?" Anakin looks like he is about to argue.

"Anakin, do as she says." Obi-Wan understands that she wants to check his injuries and Anakin has no idea how bad they are. "They could have tracked us."

"Yes Master." Anakin sighs and leaves them.

Lenne removes the bandage around Obi-Wan's leg. The wound is not healing and it is infected.

"It's broken." Obi-Wan says as she grabs a bottle of water.

"I understand." She pours some over her hands before pouring it over the wound. Carefully she removes dirt and other gross stuff.

"I'm sorry." She looks at him.

"I'm fine. Do what you has to do." The pain is so intense so that he almost pass out and he knew that the worse is yet to come.

With the wound somewhat clean, she takes up the bacta pads from the medic bag she brought with her and place them next to her so she has them close. She place her hands above his wound, using the force to see how broken it is.

"I have to rebreak it so I can place the bones right." She says without looking at him.

"Do it."

Lenne nods and moves into position. With a quick move she breaks up what had started to heal. And without waiting she moves the bones into the right position. She quickly add the bacta pads to the wound and wraps it up with new bandage. Then she takes two steel beams and cuts them into right length and stabilizes the leg with them.

"Master Kenobi?" She asks worried.

"Still here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It had to be done. Anakin tried but he is still learning the basics in healing."

"We were both there one." She moves and place her hands over his chest, using the force once again to check his injuries.

"Feels like a long time ago."

Lenne looks up and their eyes locks.

"I know the feeling" She smiles as the removes some hair from his face and stuck it behind his ear.

His heart races when she does it and chuckles easily. "Thanks."

Her heart skips a beat when he chuckles. It was such a sweet laugh. She blush a little.

"I need to bandage your chest so I need to remove your robes." She says as she looks away. His eyes are glittering like stars in the light.

"I will help you as much as I can."

Lenne leans carefully against his chest so she can place her arms around him and unbutton his belt. She removes it and place it next to them. Then she removes the tabard and obi.

Obi-Wan feels his heart starts to beat faster again. "Why am I reacting like this" He thinks.

"Lean forward."

He does as she says, groaning in pain. She carefully removes the outer tunic, then she removes the inner tunic.

Obi-Wan breaths hard. He can feel that he is blushing slightly.

Lenne looks at his chest and it hits her that he is half naked. Her heart beats faster and she has to look away, knowing that she is now blushing. She grabs some bandage from her medic bag and starts to wrap it around his torso. When done she helps to dress him again. She leans against him to fasten his belt and their cheek touches, their lips almost touching. What feels like a electric shock runs through her body and the force.

Obi-Wan feels her soft cheek on his own stubby cheek and her sweet lips almost touching his. He feels the force sparking and a chill through his own body. It feels so right. He suddenly wants to kiss her. He feels how Lenne retreats fast and he looks up at her. She is in shock and he knows that he is too. He is about to say something when Anakin enters.

"Master, did you feel that? In the force?"

"Did Anakin feel it as well?" Obi-Wan thinks with panic. "Felt what?" He tries to say calmly.

"It felt like an electric spark!"

"I felt nothing."

"Master, you must have felt it. It was so strong."

"Anakin, you must have been mistaken. I felt nothing," He looks at Lenne who has hide her shock and panic. "Master Reike, did you feel anything?"

"No, Master Kenobi." She looks at Anakin. "I felt nothing."

"See, there was no electric spark in the force."

"But Master, I know what I felt."

"Anakin..."

"I felt it"

"You were mistaken. It was nothing. And if there had been anything, why didn't me and Master Reike picked it up who are trained Jedi?"

"I don't know, but..."

"Padawan" Obi-Wan cuts him off. "You felt nothing, it was just your own mind probably playing a trick. I don't want to hear about it again."

"Master..."

"Enough! Return to your duties."

"I take the rest of the night watch. You two rest. We have long walk ahead of us and it will be hard." Lenne says as she stands up.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan say sighing. He wished to speak with her about what had happened.

"I'm sure. You need to rest and I need Anakin to support you tomorrow. He is young and strong." She exits before Obi-Wan is able to say anything.

He tries to stand up but as soon as he moves everything hurts. With a sigh he relaxes and groans irritated.

xXx

She breathes hard and leans against the tree.

"What happened?" She wonders. Her heart is racing and she looks at the wreck. Inside is Obi-Wan. As soon as their cheek had touched and they had almost kissed it had been a spark. She had wanted to kiss him, badly. She had to get further away.

Lenne uses the force to jump higher up. It don't take her long to reach the other wreck and there she sits down, in meditation pose. She strokes her cheek, the one that had touched his. His stubbly cheek had felt so good, so right. She shakes her head.

"It was nothing and it means nothing."

She opens up towards the force and lets it flow through her.

xXx

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and sees Lenne entering.

"We have to move now." She says.

Anakin looks worried at her.

"They are on the move and they will soon be here." She says before he even gets the chance. "Help me."

Lenne walks over to Obi-Wan and together they help him up.

"Lean at me Master"

Obi-Wan nods and leans against Anakin.

They starts to climb.

xXx

They finally reached the top layers of the trees when the sun started to show itself on the horizon.

"How far is it to your ship, Master Reike?" Anakin asks.

"It took me half a day to get here."

"Great" Anakin says as he waves his free arm. "It will take us forever to get there."

"Then let's move" Obi-Wan says.

"This way." Lenne starts walking.

xXx

The sun is high up in the sky when Obi-Wan orders for a break and Anakin helps him to sit down. He leans back and sighs deeply.

Lenne kneels next to him and place her hand on his shoulder. "Are you in much pain?" She asks worried.

He shakes his head.

"I have to check your leg." She says to him and then turns to Anakin. "Scout the area."

"Fine." He doesn't look happy to be ordered around but he does as he's been told.

When Anakin is gone she removes the steel beams and bandage. She is glad to see that the bacta is helping.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad, but better. The bacta is working." She grabs her water bottle and cleans the wound. Then she place a new bacta pad on it and grabs new bandage.

"I wish I could do more." Lenne says as she bandage the leg.

"You are doing more than even Anakin and I could do." Obi-Wan says calmly. He hope this was the moment he could speak with her about that spark.

"Thanks." She smiles at him.

"No problem." He blush a little and scolding himself for it.

Lenne blush herself when she sees him blushing and suddenly she remembers that almost kiss. She stabilizes his leg with the steel beams again.

"Lenne..." His voice is like a whisper and she looks up at him. "We have to speak."

"Obi..." He cuts her off by taking her hand.

"You felt it too." He pulls her hand to his chest, making her lean forward.

"I..." She is about to say something when Anakin suddenly appears from a higher branch and Lenne jerks her hand away from Obi-Wan's chest.

"We have a problem." Anakin say as he lands.

"What is it Padawan?" Obi-Wan asks, irritated over the interruption.

"They found us."

"Crap" Lenne stands up and turns away from them both, calming her mind. "Take Master Kenobi with you. I will hold them off."

"No!" Anakin says. "It's better if I hold them off. I know how they fight."

"For once I agree." Obi-Wan says, hoping to have more time alone with her. To be able to really speak with her.

Lenne is not happy about it but accepts it. "Fine." She helps Obi-Wan up and looks at Anakin. "Keep them busy as long as you can."

"I will."

xXx

They have been walking for a long time when Obi-Wan begs for them to stop.

"I can't go any further. The pain is too much."

"Let me help you sit."

He nods and sighs relieved when he sits down and Lenne place herself next to him. She rolls her shoulder and carefully rubbing one of them.

"Does it hurt?" Obi-Wan asks worried. He know that he is heavy and now even more when he is badly hurt.

"A little, but nothing I can't handle." She looks at him. "Do you think Anakin is alright?"

"He will make it." He leans his head against her and sighs.

"I felt it too. But whatever it was, we can't let it take over and cloud our minds. Only time will tell and we has to trust in the force." Lenne says, trying to not let her voice tremble.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, thinking. Then he nods. "You're right." He opens his eyes and looks at her.

She smiles and he place his lips on her forehead.

"Something tells me that we will be good friends." He says.

"I hope so."

They both leans against the tree, resting, meditating and waiting for Anakin.

xXx

The sun is setting when Anakin arrives. Obi-Wan have fallen asleep. Lenne stands up when he comes closer.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

It's at that moment that she sees that Anakin is bleeding from a wound on his arm.

"You are hurt!"

"It's nothing. Wake him up. We should use the night to get to your ship."

"I know. But let me clean your wound first."

"Fine." Anakin pulls up his sleeves and lets Lenne clean and bandage it. He was too tired to argue.

When Lenne is done, he walks over to his Master. Kneeling beside him, he carefully wakes him up.

"Anakin, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too, Master"

They both smiles at each other.

"You can be all the cute you want when we are at the ship." Lenne utter without thinking, while smiling.

Padawan and Master looks at each other, then at her and then at each other again before bursting into laugher. When they calm down, Obi-Wan looks at her and smiles, silently saying "Thank you" to her.

Anakin helps his Master up and slowly they walk towards the ship in silence.

xXx

It's way past midnight when they reach the ship.

"Finally." Anakin says tired.

"Place him on the couch." Lenne says as they enters the ships common area. She hurries to the small kitchen and the ship's First Aid. When she has it, she returns to Obi-Wan. She place the bag on the table. "Anakin, take us away from here!"

Anakin nods and runs to the cockpit.

Lenne was worried over the fact that Obi-Wan had come down with a fever. "Sorry, but I have to undress you again. You need to get out of these wet clothes."

It had started to rain short after that Anakin had joined them.

"Are you starting to like having me naked?" Obi-Wan asks, trying to joke with her. She blush and he curses himself when he sees it. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't..."

"Don't worry. Just help me to get them off you."

He nods and soon he lies only in his underwear. After she had changed his bandage over his chest she covers him with her cloak and gives him a medic pen in order to reduce his fever.

"You should rest and try not to move so much as your leg is not stabilized with the steel beams."

"I will be careful." He wished he could hold her.

She smiles and gather his clothes, taking them to the engine room. In there she collaps on the floor after hanging his clothes to dry. Lenne leans against the wall.

"This mission has been a mess. Why can't a simple in and out rescue mission be easy?" Her heart was still racing after his comment on her undressing him and having him undressed. "Why am I reacting like this?" Sure he is quite handsome, not that she had seen many naked men before. But Obi-Wan was the best looking. "Damn it! I shouldn't be thinking this. It's that stupid sparks fault!" She groans and takes a deep breath.

Once she is calm again, she returns calm she returns to the common area. There she finds Anakin sitting next to his Master.

"He is sleeping." Anakin says as he sees her entering.

"Good. His clothes is in the engine room. Dress him when they are dry. I would like to have my cloak back before we arrive." She says as she walks to the cockpit.

In there she checks their arrival time, 20 standard hours. That would give her good time to meditate over this the mission and make sure to forget about certain elements. She was not looking forward to make the report. With a sigh she starts to meditate.

 _A/N  
Wow. The first chapter is done and up. Please tell me what you think and I will work and publish the next chapter as soon as I can :)_


End file.
